You're A Jerk!
by Madame Mayhem
Summary: A slap to the head, a ball to the head, as well as a tug of the hair, may not seem like the greatest things in the world. But those are the very things that could end up being the jump-start to a wonderful romance. Shisui/OC, some Itachi/OC. Modern-day AU, one-shot.


**Author's Note: **I don't find that much Shisui/OC stuff on here, or maybe I'm just over looking them? ...Well, if I am, it doesn't matter. There needs to be more anyway, cause he doesn't get enough love! He's cute, and you can basically write his personality however you want. What more could a fanfic writer need?! What I ask!

... Let's move on, before I drive you crazy...

_© Anime by Masashi Kishimoto _

* * *

The moment Shisui stepped into his new kindergarten classroom, he saw a bunch of screaming, mindless children. And that only meant that they were just like him, he could see he'd fit in with all of them just fine.

"Play nice Shisui, and try to make friends okay?" His mother told him before she left, what if he didn't make friends? He wouldn't promise anything, he wouldn't promise crap. He didn't mind either which way. His cousin Itachi was a good enough friend for him after all, even if he was a year ahead of Shisui.

He kinda just stood there near the doorway, looking around. Hell, he was new to this. Before today he only ever played with his fellow clan members, he didn't know anyone here. Everyone seemed to be within their own little clique of friends by now, he'd feel weird just waltzing into someone's group out of nowhere.

While kids were very accepting of people at this age, it would still make him feel quite awkward.

He only continued to scan the room, people watching as most called it, his gaze finally stopping on someone to stare.

It was a girl, seated by herself at one of the small round tables. Messily coloring in a coloring book, clearly in content.

She was... cute. With her bright red hair, pulled into two adorable ponytails, and light grey eyes. Her face was round, and her cheeks chubby. Her eyes were big and wide, filled with the same child-like innocence you'd find in any other five year-old.

He stared...

And stared...

And stared _some more..._

Then decided to walk over, and he did so with a bit of hesitance. When he got close enough, she saw him in her peripheral vision, and turned to look his way.

He wasn't expecting that, so he gasped. Taking a step back, while she gave a greeting smile.

"Hello," She said. And just as he had thought, her voice was as cute as she was.

"Hey," Shisui casually greeted back, slipping into the chair that was next to her. He leaned over, to look at her color book. "What are you coloring?" It was a dumb question, yes, as he could see clear as day what she was coloring. But he was only trying to get a conversation going.

She smiled big, showing him all of her baby teeth. "A puppy!" And what an odd looking puppy it was, he didn't know dogs had blue fur. Which they don't. "I'm Hima, what's your name?"

This time, he gave a small smile. "Shisui.."

"It's nice to meet you, Shisui-kun." Oh, but how nice it was to meet _her_. The cute little thing, and she even gave him a nickname. "Do you wanna color with me?"

He flushed a little, she wanted _him _to color with _her?!_ "...Okay." Was the only way he could reply, without sounding like an idiot. His agreement made her happy, he could see it on her face.

And somehow, it made him happy to. He hoped they would become good friends, he liked her. But of course he'd unintentionally mess up that possibility.

Later, when the class was playing "Duck Duck Goose", it was his turn to walk around and tap heads.

"Duck...duck...duck..." He said, each time he past someone. Then Hima was next, and he felt his face heat up when she threw him a smile. He looked down at his feet, then back up at her with a smirk.

"Goose!" He exclaimed, slapping her on the back of the head. And, to his surprise, she immediately began to sob.

"Ooooo..." Some of the other children said.

"Shisui Uchiha!" His Sensei shouted, quickly stepping over and pulling Hima into her arms. "That is _not _how we play!" She pointed to a corner of the class, "Now you get time-out, go sit over there until I say you can get up!"

Well, he wasn't expecting that. He did as he was told and sat there, until Sensei said he could get up twenty minutes later. Then, she prompted him to apologize to Hima.

"Sorry..." He trailed, and he was hoping she would give him that big smile again. But all she did was nod, to his disappointment.

A while later, it was recess. The Kindergarteners shared this time with the First graders, so Shisui got to see Itachi.

"How was Kindergarten?" Itachi questioned as he tossed his ball to his cousin, and Shisui shrugged in response.

"It was okay, I guess." He answered, catching it. He glanced behind Itachi, then froze. There was Hima, playing jump rope with two other girls. She was one of the turners.

Meanwhile, Itachi was waiting for Shisui to throw the ball back. "What are looking at?" He asked, when he finally noticed his attention on something else. He turned around, and when he did the ball whizzed past him. Hitting Hima in the back of the head, making her fall onto the ground.

The girls gasped, "Hima!" "Are you alright?!"

Itachi whipped his head around to face his friend, "Why did you do that?!" What? He was only trying to get her attention.

Wasn't that obvious?

Shisui didn't answer, and Itachi never gave him the time to.

He watched as Itachi quickly jogged off to her and helped her up. He brushed the dirt off of her light pink dress, at patted the spot the ball had hit her. Hima's friends were glaring at Shisui, but he couldn't care less.

He was too focused on Hima and Itachi.

He couldn't tell what they were saying, but he felt a pang of jealousy got through him. When he saw the red of a blush go across her cheeks, as she looked at Itachi.

* * *

Years had gone by and they were now in the Fifth grade, Itachi had moved onto middle school. Which meant he was no longer around to keep Hima's attention from him, during school hours anyway.

Hima, who he long before learned was a Namikaze, had a younger brother named Naruto. Naruto and Shisui's little cousin Sasuke went to the same school, and Hima and Itachi would always go with one of their parents to pick them up.

Not to mention, Sasuke and Naruto seemed to become friends. And that just gave Itachi and Hima an excuse to see each other. That made Itachi his rival, for Hima's affection.

Even if said boy didn't know that he was per say, but he definitely was alright.

But, he got to be around her during school - at least he had that. Lucky for him, they'd had class together since Kindergarten. And he'd watch her all the while.

Unfortunately for him however, he was ten years-old. Meaning, he was still an immature little prick.

He tore a sheet of paper from his notepad and balled it up, then chucked it at Hima when their Sensei wasn't looking. He saw her jump a little when the paperball hit her, then saw her pretty face when she turned around to glare at him.

Her cheeks were slimmed down, so her face wasn't as round. Her eyes reduced in size and she no longer wore her hair in ponytails, instead she wore it all down. It was even longer than before, stopping at the middle of her back. He could see she was only getting cuter, as the years went on.

He smirked, teasingly giving her a wave. She merely rolled her eyes and turned back around, muttering. "Idiot..." But he kept that same smirk on his face, as he succeeded in getting her to look at him.

When the bell for lunchtime rang, he watched her as she hurried to gather her belongings. The other kids pouring out of the room. She was probably trying to get away from him.

But, he blocked the door with his arm before she could get out.

She scoffed, "What do _you _want, Shisui-baka?" She questioned, resting her hands on her hips and narrowing her eyes at him. He wasn't took keen on his nickname.

_'You...' _He thought to himself, but on the outside he gave a devil-like smirk.

"Wanna tell your good pal Shisui where you're going in such a hurry?" This time, she crossed her arms.

"To the Cafeteria and away from _you!" _She exclaimed, pointing at him. "And you aren't my pal!" She pushed his arm out of the way and quickly went down the hall. And he, of course, only followed her.

He reached out and pulled her hair, making her wince and slap his hand away. She rubbed her head and glared at him, as he looked at the hand he used. About two or three strands of her red hair was tangled in his fingers.

"What's your problem?!" He shrugged.

"I don't have one," He dangled the hairs in her face, "And you've got plenty, you don't need to squawk at me."

"I don't squawk!"

"So what do you call that?"

"Why are you so mean?!"

"Why do you squawk?"

"I'm gonna tell Sensei on you!"

"Go ahead then, tattle-tale." He pulled down one of his eyelids, and stuck out his tongue. "You big old rat."

"Ugh!" She stomped her foot, "Shishui-baka, you butt face jerk!_ I _hate you!" And with that, she turned around and stomped down the hall. Shisui turning and walking the other way.

* * *

It was Seventh grade now, and there was no denying that they were going through physical changes.

Shisui's voice had dropped about two octaves, and it would crack and squeak from time to time. It was a little embarrassing when he was speaking to someone. He got taller, his shoulders broadened and he began to have dreams about a certain someone. Some of them were nice, innocent dreams. Others... well, not so much.

_Those _particular dreams would make him wake up with a tent in his pants, if he wasn't already a sticky mess that is.

It wasn't any better when he saw Hima face to face either, she was changing just as much as him. She was even prettier than before, and her hair was longer - down to her lower back. Her hips were beginning to curve, she was starting to gain a little figure, and her chest was growing. They poked through her shirt a little, that was probably the first thing he looked at when ever he saw her.

Furthermore, he wondered what she looked like naked. Yeah sure, he pictured it at night all the time. But he wanted to actually _see _it.

"Hey!" Hima exclaimed, snapping her fingers in Shisui's face. He pulled back and blinked.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me, you were looking at my boobs! I saw you!" She said, and Shisui scoffed.

He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, "Who are you kidding? What boobs, I didn't see nothing." She gasped.

"Shisui-teme!" She changed his nickname to that the second she knew what a 'teme' was. Much to his dismay. "You're a jerk!"

"Tell me something I don't know."

He dealt with these bottled up feeling for years, and when seeing her - or even hearing her name - made heat shoot between his legs... he knew he had to say something.

He couldn't keep this a secret forever, he had to finally tell her and stop being such a jerk to her. But most of all, he had to tell her before some other boy decided he liked her.

But, before he could do that, he got a shocking newsflash.

Surprise surprise, she had a boyfriend. And his name? Itachi fucking Uchiha, the little Eighth grader.

They were a thing for about a week, Shisui heard. Which came as an even bigger shock, since Itachi neglected to say anything about it. Maybe he thought Shisui wouldn't care, but he did. Itachi didn't even know the half of it.

Shisui was jealous and, as much as he loved the guy, felt himself disliking his best friend sometimes. Just when he thought he finally had her, Itachi took her. He stole her.

Well, maybe Shisui was being a little irrational. Itachi didn't know of his feelings, no one did, especially not Hima.

But all the same, Shisui wanted her, Itachi had her. He _stole _her.

* * *

They were both Juniors in High School, and Itachi and Hima had officially been together for four years. And boy, did that kill Shisui.

As far as he could see, nothing could be done about it. So he did the sensible thing and tried to move on.

The first girl was very pretty, she had a pretty nice body as well. But she was chatty, annoying, clingy, and most of all she wasn't Hima. So he cut her loose.

She was the first of many relationships to end after only a few months. "What the hell?! My name isn't Hima, you asshole!" And that would be the line, and some variations of it, that would eventually lead to a breakup. Now the reason why they said that? A little too awkward to even mention. Let's just say, it was in a setting where you'd probably wanna get someone's name right.

He wouldn't lie, he's thought about pursuing her. Despite her being taken already. And he's had to fight off those thoughts each time. It got more difficult everytime the thought crossed his mind.

He's kept his feelings to himself a long time, _too_ long. As hard as he tried, he eventually lost that long battle.

They were both at the Uchiha residence, seated on the couch. Hima had come over after school, wanting Itachi to help her study for an upcoming test. But he had to go pick Sasuke up, as him and Naruto had gotten after school detention. And his parents weren't home yet, so that left Shisui and Hima alone.

"Remember how you use to tease me all the time?" She asked, giggling.

Shisui chuckled, "Yeah..." He turned to her, "I'm sorry about that."

She waved him off, "Water under the bridge, besides..." She trailed, then he swore he felt his heart stop. She was giving him a smile, that same big smile he hadn't seen since Kindergarten. "At least we can be friends now, right?"

Then before she knew it, Shisui had her pinned to the couch and was hovering over her. "I don't _want _to be friends..." He trailed.

"Huh-"

"Hima, I love you!" He said, and he eyes widened. "I can't just be your friend, I-" He paused, "I love you."

"Shisui.." She trailed, "You... _love _me?" She sounded confused. All he did was nod, then she blushed. "Shisui-kun," He thought she'd never call him that again, "I... I-I think I love you too." And that did it.

Before she could say anything else, he captured her lips in a kiss. And eventually she began to kiss back.

The corners of his lips twitched up into a smile, he couldn't believe this was actually happening. She had her arms around his neck. One of his hands at her side while other held him up. He began to inch it up her shirt, rubbing the smooth skin underneath as he licked and nipped at her bottom lip.

Hima quickly pulled away, gently pushing him back by his shoulders. "Shisui wait," She started, "What about Ita-" He cut her off by kissing her again.

There was no need to talk about that right now, he could feel bad later. As much as he hated to say it, he just didn't care right now.

* * *

Months had gone by since then, and neither of them breathed a word to anyone about it. Until today that is.

Itachi quickly walked into the livingroom, pulling Hima behind him, his eyes immediately finding Shisui and looking at him in disbelief. "You slept with my girlfriend." It was a flat out statement.

While Itachi was normally good at hiding his feelings, there was no hiding the hurt and betrayal in his voice.

Naruto choked a little on his ramen and Sasuke's eyes widened, both boys looking between Itachi and Shisui.

Shisui stiffened, looking at Hima for an explanation.

"It slipped out..." Was what she muttered, looking are the ground. The room was silent, then Sasuke spoke. To Hima to be exact.

"You cheated on-"

"It was my fault," Shisui said, cutting him off. Hima's eyes widened.

"Shisui-"

"Let me finish Hima," He said, then looked straight at Itachi. "_I_ came onto _her_, she tried to get me to back off but I kept persisting. I talked her into it, don't blame her." He wasn't about to say sorry. There were some times where it would be bad to use a word like that.

This was definitely one of those times.

Everyone was silent again, and this time Naruto was the one to break it. "Teme!" He said as he stood up, slamming his palms onto the table him and Sasuke were seated at. "You took advantage of my sister!" He pointed an accusing finger at him, "I could just kick your ass right now, you're _lucky_ I'm only twelve!"

That was the only thing stopping him, Shisui was older and bigger. But that didn't mean he couldn't toss threats.

Itachi turned his head away, Sasuke glared at him, and Hima couldn't believe he just lied like that.

* * *

Even more months past by, and things were still tense. Sasuke didn't let Hima slide completely, since she could've "rejected his advances", but he was no where near as hard on her as he was on Shisui. He flat out ignored him, and when he did say something to him it was something very rude.

"You back-stabbed my aniki, he _trusted _you!" Was his reasoning, and Shisui couldn't blame him. Itachi was family, he was his best friend. He'd be really hurt to if the roles were switched.

Thankfully, him and Itachi were finally seated together in the kitchen. To talk.

"Why?" Was all he asked, and Shisui sighed. Might as well fess up huh?

"Because... I'm in love with her." He said, "I have been for a really long time..."

"Is that an excuse?" Itachi asked, "Why didn't you just say something?"

He shrugged, "At first, because I was just a stupid kid. But, then you two started dating. I didn't want any bad blood between us." See how good that turned out?

Itachi sighed, "We could've just talked about this..."

"I know," Shisui said, running both of his hands through his hair. "Itachi, I can't even _start_ to tell you how sorry I am about all of this. I just... I couldn't hold it in anymore."

"You couldn't hold it in your pants either," He'd let Itachi have that one.

"Yeah I know" Then there was silence.

"... I can't just say I forgive you," He was expecting that, "But... I think if I give it time, then I can." He loved how understanding Itachi could be. "I can't promise Sasuke will though,"

Yeah, he saw that coming. That boy knew how to hold a grudge. "It's a start." Shisui smiled, and Itachi gave a little one back.

Then, they both stood up and gave each other a hug.

"She told me she loved you," Itachi confessed when they pulled away.

Shisui blushed and cleared his throat, "Yeah, she kinda told me that to."

Itachi nodded, "Well, I just want you to know if being with you makes her happy... then so be it."

* * *

Years went by after that day, bumpy relationships being smoothed over during the course of that time. Even Sasuke eventually learned to forgive Shisui, after the many times Itachi prompted him to.

And now here he was, he started into the crib that his son laid in. The son he had with the girl of his dreams.

"Still watching him?" A now adult Hima asked as she walked into the room. Sitting a stuffed dinosaur in the baby bed.

"Yup," He replied, and she joined him. Their little boy, Haru Uchiha, had black hair and eyes like Shisui, and a face and eye shape like Hima's.

"Isn't he just beautiful?" She questioned, leaning into her husband.

"He sure is," He said, wrapping an arm around her. "Good thing he got more of _my_ genes."

Hima chuckled, and lightly elbowed him in the gut.

"You're a jerk."

* * *

**Author's Note: **I wanted to mention Minato and Kushina in here, but I just couldn't find a place for them to fit. Oh well.

Was this alright? I feel like I didn't do Itachi much justice, but what to you think? Review and give me your thoughts!

Seriously, not enough Shisui in this archive.


End file.
